Micro air vehicles generally are relatively small unmanned flying objects, such as those having wingspans less than about ten inches. Micro air vehicles are often powered by small gasoline or electric propeller driven engines. Micro air vehicles are relatively lightweight vehicles capable of being used for a variety of purposes, such as for recreation, reconnaissance, and other purposes. Because of their small size, micro air vehicles lend themselves to a variety of uses. For instance, micro air vehicles have been used to carry cameras and other payload on a battlefield and in other surveillance operations.
Many micro air vehicles are formed from rigid airfoils that create erratic flight in gusty wind conditions. Small rigid airfoils sized to be used with micro air vehicles typically lack the capability to produce smooth flight in gusty conditions. However, smooth flight is desired during surveillance operations to enable a camera contained within the micro air vehicle to take high quality pictures. Thus, a need exists for an airfoil for micro air vehicles that is capable of providing smooth flight in gusty wind conditions.